


Little Blue Pills

by arthursarse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual, Drug Use, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Internet, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Solo, Voyeurism, fake advertisements, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursarse/pseuds/arthursarse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew spends his nights in front of the camera naked, entertaining the internet nightlife. There isn't much the young Canadian wouldn't do for his viewers because they give as much as he does. So if you are ever up late with your laptop, stop on by. "LIVE! Hot and Horny Twinks Only $1.99/Month!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Preshow

**Author's Note:**

> A story that was inspired by my favorite Canadian muse. So I dedicate this to him. I'm planning for four parts, but that might grow. Tags may change with the addition of chapters. This story is mainly Solo!Canada and AmeCan, with EnglandXCanada if you squint. This story can also be found on tumblr, but it is written by me. 
> 
> The advertisement in the summary is fake, if you didn't know. And of course I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

Matthew tipped his head back and emptied the glass in his hand. He wanted alcohol, something that would burn all the way down to the pit of his stomach, but he was denied that luxury tonight. However, he knew the water had done its job, calming down the fluttering in his stomach for just a moment as it brought the all-too-important pill into his system. The little pills had become a small tradition before each show. Although the preshow butterflies Matthew felt were not exactly the side effect of normal stage fright, the drugs were a guaranteed fix. They would force him to let loose without losing control of his movements, as alcohol tended to. 

Matthew closed his eyes, let out a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. He hated the quiet moments before a show. It only gave him time to worry about messing up in front of people or being thought of poorly. But a hand on his left shoulder brought his worries to a halt. He needed no introductions, the man behind him would be one of his partners and Matthew recognized the feel of those fingers immediately. Matthew spoke first, in a hushed whisper.

“How much longer?”

“Show time is in about twenty…twenty five minutes or so, enough for those drugs to start kicking in.” Matthew let out another breath, trying to relax. He could smell the alcohol on the other’s breath, something he jealously cursed him for. Not that the idea was anything knew, he always had a drink or two before a show. Much like Matthew, he felt like he needed it to get the job done. 

“And the audience?”

“It looks pretty busy there tonight, but I don’t know Matt. It’s hard to guess how many will stay, how many will randomly show up. And we have two pretty big time slots to fill.” Matthew groaned, turning to fall down in a lounge chair with his face in his hands. He knew he shouldn’t, but his mind went straight to picturing all those faces that would be watching him. It was embarrassing, scary, humiliating. That sort of attention drove him to a special kind of madness, but Matthew knew that once he got out there he would feel all those eyes on him and he would be fine, even relieved. 

“Hey now, Mattie,” well-known hands cupped his own and Matthew’s eyes shot up to lock with his partner’s, “don’t stress. You’ll do wonderfully. It will be beautiful.” Those lips were getting closer and Matthew didn’t fight the urge to lean in.

“You’re always beautiful.” Lips grazed and Matthew finally felt himself relax. Those calloused hands began a journey up his inner thighs. This was another small tradition for them, teasing one another just enough to get excited before the show started. Matthew melted under him, mentally promising himself it was only the drugs that made him pull the other closer. 

“Ah…Alfred.”


	2. Act 1

Matthew walked into the staged bedroom. It was spacious, with only the bed, a bedside table, and a dresser to fill the space. The Canadian preferred it this way because it looked clean, modern. It was a space that a young person around his age might actually own. He stopped walking when his highs touched the edge of the bed. He let his hand run over the silky fabric of the comforter. The fingers travelled back to his naked thigh then up. He brushed the leather shorts that covered him, feeling for the stitching and the button that held it all together. Purple eyes fluttered shut. The shorts were small, and soon his fingers were brushing the skin over his hip bone. He wore nothing else. 

With a twist of Matthew’s wrist his fingers were running up his chest towards his neck. His breathing became slower. The touch already felt like lightening against his skin, sparking the knowledge that the drugs had begun to take effect. Nails scratched his jaw and Matthew let out a low moan while letting his hand travel back down to his chest. The sound was a signal and soon there was a camera at his side. The Canadian cracked an eye open and when he found himself starring at a lens a bright smile appeared on his lips. It is what he had been waiting for; a pill to loosen him up and an audience to make him enjoy himself.

Matthew’s left knee bent and he pushed himself up onto the bed. The cameraman followed his every move as he took his spotlight in the middle of the lush comforter. The hand on his chest teased one nipple while the other hand moved to join in on the other side. Matthew arched his back, tipping his chin up slightly as he played with himself. The camera continued to watch, enjoying the curve of his body before moving to a close up of a nipple being pinched and then moving down. 

After being teased by Alfred in the back room, Matthew’s cock was already aching against its confinements. The camera took notice of this, causing his face to flush. All of that video was being streamed live, straight to the internet for anyone to see. The thought made him pulse under his shorts. Although he was modest, Matthew knew he had been considered a star in his field. There would definitely be people watching, their eyes only on him. 

The Canadian dug his teeth into his bottom lip and trailed on hand down his body once again. His body began to bend at the waist, but his free hand caught him before he fell onto the mattress. Matthew’s back remained arched. The camera caught sight of his button being undone on his shorts and on cue the cameraman moved behind him. Matthew wondered how many people were watching. His hand pulled back from the button to go behind him, where it disappeared into the back of his shorts to give one cheek a squeeze.   
Matthew was panting as he tried to picture the strangers who watched him. Some would touch themselves and others would wait until just the right moment to unzip their pants. His own cameraman might go home and picture Matthew gripping the sheets below him. Those were the thoughts that had Matthew melting under his own touch. Everything was already enhanced by the drugs in his system, his whole body burned with need, but it was always his audience that made him cum. 

It was becoming more and more difficult to ignore the drugs in his system. The hand in his shorts circled an index finger over his opening. He gasped, but it quickly turned into a whimper. His head turned over his shoulder to give his audience a shy look as he teased his entrance. It was one of his best appeals, he had been told, to look innocent and horny all at the same time. Matthew never acted like his audience was a fly on the wall. He wanted to look directly at them. He wanted them to be a part of every touch and every sound, even if in reality they could only watch. 

The Canadian pulled his hand out of the back of his shorts. How many people whispered dirty things to him while they watched? How many preferred to just pant and groan as they jerked off? The annoying black cloth was forced down his thighs by his own two hands, exposing himself to his audience for the first time that night. 

His back hit the comforter. The shorts were thrown off the bed where the lens couldn’t see. Matthew curved his back against the mattress and found himself giggling at the feeling. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and gave the damp skin a quick bite before smiling. The camera caught sight of his hand on his chest. The audience watched nails scratch across the hard nubs on his chest, down his ribcage and passed his hip bones. 

Matthew pressed two fingers to the base of his cock and slowly brought them up to his tip. The thumb ran over the Canadian’s slit and a sigh escaped his throat. The lens followed as the fingers trailed back down his length and then wrap around his base for a squeeze. Matthew let out another sigh. His body felt ignored. Sick of teasing himself, Matthew gave a few hard tugs. His mind was loose now, free to let him moan and dig his toes into the fabric below him. Three more strokes and he was reaching for the bedside table for lube with his free hand. 

It was his favorite brand, one that would tingle on the skin and turn white when heated. His audience liked it too, if their reactions and comments were anything to go by. The cap popped open with a flick of his thumb. Matthew forced his hand away from his cock to cover two fingers in slick. The camera moved between his ankles as the Canadian bent both his knees and spread his legs. Online his audience got the perfect view his face and his entrance. With a nod from his cameraman, Matthew dropped the bottle on the bedside table and brought the wet fingers to his opening. 

The drugs made him impatient, prompting him to push two fingers inside immediately. He wasn’t nearly as fragile as he looked and happily moaned with each touch. His body had been well stretched before the show, but he had to at least pretend for the viewers. They like to watch him open up for them. They liked to pretend they were there, about to fuck him into the mattress. They liked to pretend that he was theirs alone to use. This fantasy didn’t escape Matthew, as he loved to spread himself out for them, a thought that made his cock pulse. It was a wonderful feeling; being watched as his fingers curled and scissored inside him. He stretched himself for anyone to see and then pushed in a third finger and later forth finger to go even farther.

His fingers thrusted until the lube heated and turned into a beautiful white. Matthew pulled his hand away, and sat up to reach for the bedside table with his clean hand once again. He wondered what toy his voyeurs would want him to use or what position they wanted to see him in. It brought a smile to his lips as he pulled out the new vibrator from the drawer, followed by the lube. He turned back to the lens of the camera and waved the toy in front of his audience, taunting them much to his cameraman’s displeasure.   
The camera moved back so Matthew could stand on his knees. He wanted the people who watched to see everything. The cap was opened and lube dripped down onto the toy before the bottle was shut and tossed to the side. Matthew moved the toy behind him, running the tip up and down the crack of his ass. Put to his opening once again, the Canadian turned it on and gasped as it vibrated against him. He wanted to shove it inside, to give into the drugs that made him desperate, but he waited for the small nod of approval from his cameraman before he sank down.

The pills made his body accept the toy all too eagerly, stretching him open as the strangers watched. A gasp turned into a moan less than halfway down the length. Online, his viewers got to watch as he filled himself, his entrance quivering around the vibrations. He was panting, his eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling. 

It seemed like hours until the camera pulled away to get the full picture so Matthew could begin riding his toy. He wasted no time, starting at a fast pace that had him bouncing on the bed. The sound of his wet skin slapping against the toy made his blush deepen, but it didn’t stop him from reaching for his dick with his free hand. Matthew swore he could feel all of the eyes that watched him. He knew they were getting off on it just like he was. He kneed for their attention, for the lust they felt. Matthew desperately wanted to be wanted. 

Matthew’s riding was becoming desperate and his rhythm was lost. His cock ached in his hand and he didn’t know how much longer he would last. It was a cruel repetitive pattern of stepping closer to the edge, only to be pulled back by the desire to get his audience off first. The Canadian had no idea how long they would last or if they had already cum in their hands. It was driving him mad. He moaned without shame, he whispered curse words under his breath and silently pleaded with his viewers to cum. 

The Canadian knew to wait for the final nod from his cameraman before letting himself orgasm, so he held back and continued to push himself until tears were starting to swell at the corners of his eyes. Finally, after Matthew had nearly torn his bottom lip with his teeth, he saw the beautiful, final nod. A few more thrusts and the room filled with a loud moan that led to his up to his orgasm. He came in ribbons, covering his stomach and part of the comforter. His body tightened, keeping the toy inside until the end of his peek.  
At that moment Matthew was none of the internet porn star stereotypes. He didn’t feel like a used whore for some perverted fantasy. During those fleeting seconds at the peak of pleasure, Matthew knew he was wanted. He knew he was beautiful.

Matthew’s mind was fuzzy with the afterglow of orgasm when he fell over onto the bed. The audience saw the white lube glistening on his thighs and the toy still vibrating inside. The lens moved up to his face, where he was panting, a goofy smile appearing on his lips. The Canadian gave a little wave to the audience and then the camera was turned off.


	3. Intermission

Arthur pulled the camera from his face and walked over to the back corner of the bedroom to sit it down by his chair. He took his seat and picked up his laptop to get to work.

“You did well, Matthew,” Arthur commented, “You followed our script almost perfectly. If it wasn’t for your little teases to the audience, I would say you had just about mastered it. These ratings are some of the best we’ve had. With Alfred, you might just break our personal record tonight.” Matthew whimpered with a small nod. The Canadian pulled his toy out and tossed it to the side. He was still too tired to think about work and he never understood why Arthur was so stuck on being both director and cameraman of his shows.  
Arthur had long since learned how to read his star, so he put work to the side and got up to baby him a bit. He made Matthew get under the covers, only to pull off the soiled comforter and replace it with a look-a-like from the drawers. Arthur picked up the toy and turned it off, knowing he would be the one to wash it clean later. He left it on the table for the moment, the lube placed down next to it. Then he ran his thumb over Matthew’s bottom lip. 

“You need to go easy on the teeth, love, our audience doesn’t want to see you beaten and bruised.”

“You don’t know what they want,” Matthew tiredly whined, “How long till the next show?” Arthur decided to ignore his rudeness, he could always get back at the younger later. Matthew’s mood for the next show could all depend on how he was treated after the last show. 

“There are three shows separating ours. You have three hours, maybe more. I’ll help clean you up and then you can nap to get your energy back. Another pill might be needed after you wake up too.” Arthur gave the Canadian a quick kiss on the forehead and left to go get a rag. Tired and grumpy, Matthew rolled over and let himself fall asleep before the other came back.


	4. Act 2

The scene had been planned ahead of time by Arthur and Alfred. Matthew only knew some of the major points that would follow the opening. They knew what his limits were and respected his boundaries. It was how he preferred to work because it meant that all his reactions were real. 

“Well,” Matthew muttered as he swallowed two more blue pills, “Almost completely real.” But his audience didn’t need to know about the drugs. 

The focus was always set on Matthew and that night would be no different. His partners always wore a small black mask over their eyes. There were slits for the eyes, but the point wasn’t to blind them. They wanted the audience to be able to put themselves in his place. Their eyes would always been drawn to Matthew. It was only silently that Matthew admitted he admired how the black mask made Alfred’s eyes seem brighter. It was the drugs, he told himself.

The Canadian’s elbows were bent behind his back and his wrists were tied together with cloth. Alfred sat on the end of the bed, his legs spread wide so the camera could watch Matthew work him over. Clothes would have only been a waste of time.

Matthew was already running his tongue along his partner’s cock when the camera turned on for their second show. Alfred hardly noticed the people watching, he was too enticed with small slurping sounds that slipped out each time the Canadian pulled back. Alfred’s eyes couldn’t escape the shine of saliva on his soft lips and the way his cheeks hallowed out when he sucked on the tip. Alfred hissed. It was maddening. 

The Canadian was all too aware of his viewers. The camera had come up close to his face to watch him suck his favorite treat. Never one to disappoint his fans, Matthew tiled his head to let them see. He locked his glazed over eyes with the lens and ran his tongue over the tip. He loved looking at his viewers in the eye. His tongue ran over his lips again to wet them before they curved into a smile. His gaze still on the audience, Matthew ran his tongue over the slit for one last tease.

A strong grip on his hair pulled his attention away from their viewers. Alfred’s other hand gripped his base, but he didn’t need to guide the Canadian down on him. Matthew ran his tongue up his length one last time before he wrapped his damp lips around the tip and sucked. He sucked until his cheeks hallowed all the way out and Alfred cursed. Matthew bobbed his head a few times, but the hand tangled in his hair pulled him off. The Canadian found himself being lifted off his knees, being pulled closer to intoxicating blue eyes being a black mask.

“Someone’s eager to please tonight,” Alfred mused with a smirk. Matthew chuckled. 

“Well then maybe you should get to fucking me already,” the Canadian spat back with a smile. His mind was as loose as it was during the first show. He felt the drugs pushing back any insecurities he might have had. He was free to fuck and moan and cum in front anyone who wanted to watch.

Alfred stayed true to his character. He brought both of them to a standing position. His grip tightened in the other’s hair and then he brought his arm down to throw Matthew down on the bed. 

“You think you can say whatever you want and get away with it, don’tcha?” The camera followed perfectly. Alfred pulled his hair again so he could bite down on Matthew’s neck. He moved, nipping and tugging the skin on all sides of his neck before finally moving down. Matthew arched his back to the other’s body, whimpering extra loud when Alfred knowingly bit a sensitive spot. The lens caught white teeth scraping his shoulder blade. Alfred lifted for a split second to get over the other’s tied wrists, but then he was leaving wet kisses on his lower back and a bite mark on the first bit of cheek he could get in his mouth. He wasn’t just teasing Matthew, he was devouring him. Each kiss had the Canadian blushing brighter and every bite left him gasping for air. 

Matthew tried to think of his audience, but each touch from the other man pulled his thoughts back to Alfred. It must have been the pills, he promised himself, only the drugs made him care. Alfred was the best one at the job; he knew all of Matthew’s weak points. That’s why he hadn’t worked with any other partners in weeks. There was always an excuse as to why his body felt so hot when he was under the American. The drugs were always his explanation as to why orgasm felt better with him. Matthew lied in desperation to convince himself that there was nothing special about this boy. 

A slick finger at his entrance brought his thoughts back again. Alfred was taking his sweet time, letting their audience watch him stretch around the first finger. Matthew whimpered, his body squeezing around him in trying to plead for more. After the previous show, Alfred was not surprised to see that two fingers slid in easily. Matthew arched his back more, pushing his ass closer to his partner. Instead of stretching him out further, Alfred curled his fingers. Matthew nearly lost his resolve. The drugs made his whole body ache to be taken. He ground his hips against the intrusion, the tip of his own cock rutting against the mattress. It was so hard and it left a drop of precum on the sheets.

“So loose,” Alfred whispered, “but you always tighten up around me.” Matthew blushed and turned his head to say something, but it was forgotten when two more fingers were pushed inside. 

“Ah! Ahhhh yes!” The audience watched Matthew forget his pride. He desperately pushed for more and moaned when Alfred rewarded him with a few thrusts. Matthew let his eyes flutter shut, his teeth dug into his bottom lip again. There were no nods from his cameraman or self-control. He had to wait for Alfred to be willing to let him come. He was at his mercy.

As soon as they came, the fingers were gone. Another whimper escaped Matthew’s lips, but Alfred didn’t make him wait. He pushed the other man’s hips up until he rested on his knees. The camera had a beautiful image of Matthew’s ignored cock under the curve of his body. Matthew didn’t hide his face. He turned towards the camera while Alfred quickly covered his own cock lube. His face was flushed, eyes hazed with lust. Blond hair pooled around his head on the sheets like a halo. It was just as Alfred had said before the show; beautiful.

The lens moved again. Alfred spread Matthew’s cheeks with one hand and gripped his own base with the other. Strangers watched the tip of his cock push in and then the camera was pulled back. Alfred had grown sick of waiting. He thrust the rest of the way in and relished in the pleasurable sounds Matthew made. Nothing else mattered to the porn star at that point. Audience be damned. Alfred pounded into his partner. He knew where Matthew’s sweet spot was hidden and he aimed for it without mercy. Matthew melted under him, moaning without restraint. It was too much too soon. 

“Ah! I’m going to, oh God,” Matthew begged. Part of him knew he couldn’t be coming yet. Their show hadn’t gone on long enough, Arthur would kill them, but reason didn’t have a loud enough voice in his head. He couldn’t see the camera or his audience. The rest of the world was disappearing from view.

For the first time it felt like it was just him and Al.

“Come, Matt,” Alfred whispered, reached around to wrap a hand around the other’s cock, “Come for me.”

“Ah! Ah-Ah- Alfred!”

And that’s all it took. Matthew arched until his head lifted off the bed and came into the other man’s hand. Alfred stroked him dry before finally letting himself come. Matthew smiled at the pleasant feeling of being filled, the high of orgasm leaving him feeling slightly goofy. Alfred panted behind him, waiting till he had softened slightly before pulling out. The American landed beside him on the bed and quickly untied his wrists. Matthew stretched out his hands and then rolled over to curl up against his partner’s body. Alfred was surprised, but wrapped his arms around the Canadian. He smelled of maple syrup and crisp leaves. The sensation had Alfred smiling, nuzzling his nose into the blond hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Matt, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you. I-” A fake cough cut him off. The real world fell upon them like a hammer to the head. Matthew jumped up in the bed and found himself staring at a very angry looking cameraman.


	5. The After Party

“What did you think you were doing” Arthur demanded, glaring at Alfred. The three had moved to the back room after getting dressed. Now both the boys sat, silently staring into their laps while their cameraman and director chewed them out. Alfred toyed with his mask in his hands, trying to avoid looking Arthur in the eyes.

“We plan these shows a certain way for a reason, Alfred! But thanks to your lovely decision to ignore the plan and do whatever the hell you want, our show was cut early. That’s money coming out of your paycheck!” Matthew tried to speak up, but Arthur ignored him. 

“What if you had decided to do something else? You could have hurt Matthew and ruined everything! You’ve crossed the line this time, Al, and I won’t let you get away with it so freely.” Arthur paused and let a frustrated sigh before turning to Matthew. 

“And Matthew,” the man in question looked up. Arthur wasn’t yelling anymore, but that didn’t mean it hurt less, “I expected better of you. You know that we do things a certain way so that the audience can feel as though they are with you, but tonight you go screaming this other man’s name. Were you even thinking about your viewers?” It was a slap to the face. Matthew had cared more about the audience than anyone else there and Arthur knew that. Arthur was feeling something worse than anger. He was disappointed.  
Alfred was growing more and more upset. The only thing that stopped him from jumping up to tell their director off was the knowledge that Matthew would try and stop him. For now, he settled for glaring at Arthur as the man grabbed his jacket and bag. 

“Both of you take the rest of the week off and come back next weekend ready to work,” Arthur stated as he reached for the door, but paused at the last second, “I don’t know if you two should be working together anymore, but I will have to reassign partners later.” Matthew’s jaw dropped. Alfred jumped up ready to yell, but it was too late. Arthur was gone and unwilling to hear anything more on the issue. 

“What should we do, Al?” Matthew asked, “I don’t want to work with anyone else. We’ve worked together too long.” Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Let’s quit,” the American stated.

“What? We can’t quit!” Matthew began to panic. He had his own reasons to stay with that job. He didn’t want to give up the audience that got him off each night and there was a part of him, admittedly, that worried he would lose Alfred, too. Matthew began pacing the room. If Alfred quit then Matthew would lose him anyway. His only hope would be to convince both Alfred and Arthur to give them another chance. 

Alfred stepped in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. There was something that had bothered the American for a long time.

“Why do you do this job?” The Canadian looked confused. That had nothing to do with their current problem.

“What?”

“We both know you have a regular job during the day,” Alfred said, “So why do you come here and work as a porn star? You clearly don’t do it for the money.” Matthew found himself starting to shake his head. He hadn’t known that his partner knew about his day job. 

“Al, I really don’t think that’s important right now.” But Alfred wouldn’t let him make up any more excuses. He pulled the Canadian to his chest and held him there in an embrace.  
“So you’re telling me it has nothing to do with me? It has nothing to do with how amazing it feels when we’re together? When we’re fucking and the rest of the world breaks away? None of it matters to you?” Matthew bit down on his lip, trying to find the right words to say.

“Of course it does…but that’s just the drugs I’m on. It’s not real, Alfred. It’s…” Laughter cut his thoughts short. Matthew pulled back from his embrace and raised an eyebrow.  
“You…you can’t really believe that, can you?” Alfred let him go to wipe a tear from his eye. Matthew felt insulted. 

“Of course I do!” Alfred kept on laughing, almost drowning out Matthew’s words. If he kept that up the American worried he might fall down from laughing too hard. 

“What’s so funny, Al?” The Canadian was getting mad. He was starting to think that maybe a slap to the face would make the Alfred come to his senses, but then Alfred cooled off his anger with a kiss. 

It wasn’t the same as the kisses they shared during their shows. It was slow and sensual. It made Matthew’s heart beat loudly in his ears and his face flush. He blamed the drugs for the way his arms automatically wrapped around the other’s neck. They hadn’t worn off completely yet. They made him do all sorts of weird things. 

Alfred’s hands pulled his hips closer, but then broke their short kiss. Their forehead’s pressed together and they stood in silence for a few seconds. Alfred wasn’t laughing anymore, but he hadn’t stopped grinning. 

“Matt… Arthur has been giving you placebos for weeks now.” Matthew’s jaw dropped. Every bit of confidence the drugs gave him, the excitement, and the pleasure had been real. He put himself through those shows. He had loved it, gotten off on it. The thought had waves of embarrassment rolling over him. Matthew couldn’t believe his own actions.  
And everything he had felt for Alfred had been real too. Matthew wanted to call him a liar, but he didn’t know where Arthur got those drugs and Alfred had never lied to him before. Matthew panicked; he didn’t know what to do or who to believe. 

“What do you say, Mattie,” Alfred asked with another quick kiss.

Will you run away with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through this whole story. I didn't think it would turn out this long, but I wanted there to be more plot. I think its important for the audience to decide their own ending. If you rely on a kink to get you off it could be really hard to just quit for a small chance at love, even if the choice seems obvious.


End file.
